evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Jack
Jack, who sometimes refers to himself as "The Jackal," is the trapper from the Evolve Hunting Season 2 DLC. Biography Jack, who refers to himself as The Jackal, scrounged the industrial ruins to build his Trapper arsenal. To pack a punch, Jack dual wields two pairs of pistols, enabling him to reload one pair while firing the other. To track and trap the Monster, Jack uses a hacked Survey Satellite to locate enemies and his Repulsor gloves to stop the Monster in its tracks. Like Ida Lennox, Jack has great intelligence and engineering ability that Matthew, the game's head writer, has referred to as "an almost mystical affinity for machines." https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/jack-reveal-t5-trapper/66270/726?u=isaac_fluffywolf_rad However, he has little of Lennox's intrapersonal skill, but this can be attributed at least partly to his youth. He's likely younger than Sunny Yúhttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/jack-reveal-t5-trapper/66270/714?u=isaac_fluffywolf_rad. Given that Sunny looks as if she's close to her twenties, this would place Jack somewhere in his mid-teens, possibly 15-17. Jack has managed to survive on Shear through the usage of technology he made from Shear's scrapyards. For as-of-yet-unknown reasons, he likes to refer to himself as "The Jackal" in a superhero-like persona. Relations with other Hunters Jack is considered by the others the most annoying Hunter on the team, with his Jackal persona and cheeky attitude. However, the few that do not want to kill him, are amazed by his intelligence. *Hank: Hank trusts Cabot's opinion on letting Jack join the team. He thinks the little guy has the gear for hunting monsters. He says a Goliath could eat Jack in one bite, which Jack does not like. However if Jack would use his superhero voice on the monster, the monster could get scared, says Hank sarcastically. However, too much Jackal speech wears down even the Support, who threatens to bombard Jack's behind if he keeps it up. *Torvald Stavig: The two of them have met at some point, though Torvald is incredibly irritated by Jack's presence. After Jack made a joke about Torvald's lack of genitals, then joked about Torvald being gay, Torvald decided he wanted to kill Jack. *Hyde: Similar to Torvald, Hyde decided he wanted to fulfill his life's ambition on Jack's face - namely, melting it. This happened after Jack assumed that Hyde killed and ate a chemtrooper for the chemtrooper armature that now houses his flamethrower, and assumed that Hyde's lapses into cockney slang were random nonsense-talk. *Sunny: Sunny expresses admiration for Jack's Survey Satellite, praising him for his intelligence and engineering skills. Flattered and slightly sheepish, he thanks her and opens up a little, mentioning that his mom used to talk about it, and that's what helped him figure out how it worked when he found it in a scrapyard. When Sunny inquires about her status, he replies that she "is around, somewhere". *Slim: Alex is a bit annoyed by Jack's childish superhero persona, not being willing to concede that people call him "The Jackal", and giving him an embarrassing moniker ("Butt Cheese), causing the boy to finally reveal his true name. He then makes up a nickname for himself, the "Dragonfly", with Jack angrily replying he knows he is being made fun of. *Caira: Caira states the Jack's helmet is nice, however she will not call him 'the Jackal'. She also states she does not have to heal him, as long as he uses his superhero voice. *Parnell: Parnell thinks Jack is doing fine, the kid is tough as nails as the says. He also thinks Jack is quite smart and is happy to have him on the team. However Parnell thinks Jack is a little bit of a nincompoop. *Abe *Val: When Jack starts a soliloquy in his superhero voice after Val asks him who called him, the Medic cuts him off by flatly threatening to kill him, actually managing to scare him and get his attention; however, he soon reprises his sham, causing her to get angry again. *Lennox: Ida Lennox could possibly be Jack's mother or rather grandmother. In one of Jack's voice lines he uses when everyone has died, he mentions his full name: Jack Lennox. That would explain the "motherly" character on Ida in one of the dropship conversations with Jack about him taking a shower. It would also explain why Jack called Ida "Lennox" in a suspicious way like he was hiding something from the others. In one of the dropship conversations with Sunny, after he was talking about his mother to her, Sunny asked where she was. Jack replied with her being around here somewhere. *Bucket: After a brief talk with Jack about his superhero persona, in which the robot understands that Jack is too insecure to use his real name and the boy replies that "Bucket" is not much different, being also a rather ugly nickname, Bucket surprised himself by getting angry and wanting to kill the Trapper. *Markov: At first, Jack assumes that Markov has accepted to go along with the whole superhero business, but the Assault is actually making fun of him by saying the Jackal would not hesitate to face the new, spider-like monster alone if need be, startling the boy. Weapons and Equipment Dual Pistols Jack has two sets of energy pistols. His "reload" is actually swapping the current set of pistols out and placing them in the recharge holster. Repulsor Jack fires a force-field that can stop monsters dead in their tracks with these enhanced gloves.. It can stop a goliath's charge, and both hold a kraken at bay during an aftershock or push it toward the ground if angled properly. It can be considered the opposite of Griffin Hallsey's harpoon gun. Where the harpoon gun stops a monster from running away, the Repulsion Field stops a monster from running at the Hunters. It does not push the monster away from Jack, even if the monster is standing still, nor would the monster move faster if it moved the opposite direction of the beam. Survey Satellite Jack places a spike that sends lasers out in all directions. It detects monsters, footprints, carcasses, and elite wildlife. Progression Tactics Gallery Trivia * References Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Trapper Class Category:DLC